dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Kate Higgins
|birthplace = Charlottesville, Virginia, U.S. |family = Bruce Gustafson (spouse) |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actress Singer Musician |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 1992-present |status = Active |website = Kate Higgins |agent = William Morris Agency }}Catherine Davis Higgins (born August 16, 1969) is an American voice actress, singer, and jazz pianist. Her major voice roles have been in English-language adaptations of Japanese anime, and she is best known as the voice of Sakura Haruno in Naruto. She has also voiced C.C. in Code Geass and Saber in the original Fate/stay night. Between 2010 and 2013, she voiced Tails in the video game series Sonic the Hedgehog. She became the voice of Ami Mizuno / Sailor Mercury in the Viz English dub of Sailor Moon in 2014, as well as the voice of Mario character Pauline in Super Mario Odyssey in 2017, for which she also performed the in-character vocals for the game's theme song, "Jump Up, Super Star!". Music Career Higgins earned a degree in music from Auburn University in 1991. She is a trained pianist who studied with the jazz artist Bob Richardson. She plays piano and has worked as a sideperson for many musicians. She released the first jazz album by her own name The Tide is Low in 2002. The second jazz album is Stealing Freedom. She is also in a band called Upper Structure. This features the same lineup as Melissa Fahn's R&B band in her album Avignon. They released one album called 6 by 5. Filmography Live-Action Dubbing TV Series *''Carlo & Malik'' (2018) - Sister Elisa (ep. 4) *''If I Hadn't Met You'' (2018) - Teri, Irina (ep. 2), Young Marty (ep. 3), Female Fan B (ep. 6) Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''El Chavo'' (2006-2014) - Gordon (eps. 1-52), Mrs. Worthmore (eps. 1-52), Phoebe (eps. 1-52), Gullible's Mother Anime Dubbing Anime *''Lupin the 3rd Part II'' (1977-1980) - Angelica (ep. 76) *''Sailor Moon'' (1992-1993) - Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury, Garoben (ep. 8), Sweet Girl (ep. 11), Widow (ep. 16), An Ohara (ep. 31) (Viz Dub) *''Sailor Moon R'' (1993-1994) - Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury, Bully (ep. 52), Junko (ep. 54), Mother (ep. 64) (Viz Dub) *''Marmalade Boy'' (1994-1995) - Meiko Akizuki, Mari, Mio Hagiwara (ep. 3), College Girl (ep. 9), Arimi's Friend (ep. 12), Schoolgirl (ep. 12), Girl (ep. 36), Girl (ep. 57), Saki (ep. 66) *''Sailor Moon S'' (1994-1995) - Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury, Waitress (ep. 3) (Viz Dub) *''Sailor Moon SuperS'' (1995-1996) - Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury (Viz Dub) *''Sailor Moon Sailor Stars'' (1996-1997) - Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury *''Initial D: First Stage'' (1998) - Simone (Tokyopop Dub) *''Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex'' (2002-2003) - Child (ep. 11), Eka's Daughter (ep. 13) *''Naruto'' (2002-2007) - Sakura Haruno, Udon, Tobio's Mother (ep. 1), Thieving Child (ep. 11), Ino's Friend (ep. 32), Futaba (ep. 56), Hibari (ep. 56), Mebuki Haruno (ep. 83), Inn Hostess (ep. 101), Servant B (ep. 192), Sand Ninja Student #3 (ep. 216) *''The Twelve Kingdoms'' (2002-2003) - Shoukei *''Last Exile'' (2003) - Dunya Scheer *''Lunar Legend Tsukihime'' (2003) - Hisui *''Wolf's Rain'' (2003) - Alchemist B (ep. 26) *''Zatch Bell!'' (2003-2006) - Megumi Oumi, Kolulu, Laila, Nurse (ep. 42) *''Bleach'' (2004-2012) - Karin Kurosaki, Retsu Unohana, Nanao Ise, Kiyone Kotetsu (ep. 185), Lilynette Gingerback, Lily, Kei Uehara (Illustrated Guide), Stealth Force Member (ep. 100), Roka Paramia (ep. 127), Miyuki (ep. 135), Servant B (ep. 186), Schoolgirl A (ep. 227), Female Customer B (ep. 258), Young Woman (ep. 260), Haru (ep. 316), Xcution Phone Voice (ep. 345), Additional Voices *''Samurai Champloo'' (2004-2005) - Seyama (ep. 15), Girl #2 (ep. 16), Woman #2 (ep. 18), Yuri (ep. 19), Boy (ep. 20), Additional Voices *''Eyeshield 21'' (2005-2008) - Mamori Anezaki *''IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix'' (2005-2006) - Jessica Darlin, Amy's Mother (ep. 4) *''Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion'' (2006-2007) - C.C. *''Digimon Data Squad'' (2006-2007) - Miki Kurosaki, Takashi (ep. 2), Manami Hayase (ep. 9) *''Fate/stay night'' (2006) - Saber *''Naruto Shippūden'' (2007-2017) - Sakura Haruno, Udon, Mebuki Haruno, Kaya, Suiren, Young Sasori, Young Mirai Sarutobi, Sand Village Boy (ep. 7), Naruto's Sexy Jutsu (ep. 229), Sota's Mother (ep. 234), Child (ep. 238), Medic Ninja (ep. 451), Gasuka (ep. 465), Kanna's Mother (ep. 467) *''Nodame Cantabile'' (2007) - Megumi Noda/Nodame *''Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2'' (2008) - C.C., Carine ne Britannia *''Stitch!'' (2008-2011) - Angel, Jessica, Michiko, Beniko (ep. 5), Kid A (ep. 8), Midori (ep. 19), Junior (ep. 29), Boy Student #2 (ep. 30), Computer Voice (ep. 41), Little Girl (ep. 52), PA Voice (ep. 54) *''Wolverine'' (2011) - Yukio, Seamstress (ep. 8) *''Glitter Force'' (2012-2013) - Chloe/Glitter Breeze, Daughter (ep. 14) *''Glitter Force Doki Doki'' (2013-2014) - Jealous Singer (ep. 4), Marie Angelica (ep. 5), Student (ep. 7), Tiffany (ep. 11) *''Tenkai Knights'' (2013-2014) - Wakamei Dalton *''Sailor Moon Crystal'' (2014-2016) - Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury, Garoben (ep. 2), Mii's Mother (ep. 3), Bus Girl B (ep. 7), Fortune Girl (ep. 15) OVAs & Specials *''Naruto: Mission: Protect the Waterfall Village!'' (2003) - Sakura Haruno *''Naruto: Hidden Leaf Village Grand Sports Festival!'' (2004) - Sakura Haruno *''Karas'' (2005-2007) - Homura, Additional Voices Anime Films *''Sailor Moon R: The Promise of the Rose'' (1993) - Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury, Gossiper (Viz Dub) *''Sailor Moon S: Hearts in Ice'' (1994) - Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury (Viz Dub) *''Sailor Moon Super S: Black Dream Hole'' (1995) - Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury (Viz Dub) *''Naruto The Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow'' (2004) - Sakura Haruno, Child 1, Leaf Villager B *''Naruto The Movie: Legend of the Stone of Gelel'' (2005) - Sakura Haruno *''Tekkonkinkreet'' (2006) - Kimura's Wife *''Naruto The Movie: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom'' (2007) - Sakura Haruno *''Iron Man: Rise of Technovore'' (2013) - Pepper Potts, Additional Voices External Links *Kate Higgins at the Internet Movie Database *Kate Higgins at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Singers Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Animaze Category:Voice Actors for New Generation Pictures Category:Voice Actors for Spliced Bread Productions